Vinte anos
by Vanessa BR
Summary: - Meu primeiro POV – Son Goku - Goku e Chi Chi completam vinte anos de casados, mas nosso herói se esquece da data. Como ele vai resolver esse “probleminha” conjugal? É o que ele vai contar pra gente...
1. A mancada

**Vinte anos**

_[Primeiro POV – Son Goku] Goku e Chi Chi completam vinte anos de casados, mas nosso herói se esquece da data. Como ele vai resolver esse "probleminha" conjugal? É o que ele vai contar pra gente..._

_**A mancada**_

O sol já começava a invadir o quarto e logo abri os olhos. Já era de manhã e comecei a sentir o cheirinho que vinha lá de baixo. Foi o que me ajudou a despertar. Dei uma espreguiçada e uma bela bocejada.

Nada como uma boa noite de sono depois de um dia puxado de treino...

Eu me levantei e fui direto ao banheiro, pra lavar o rosto e tirar a cara de sono. Depois disso, meu estômago rugiu. Assustador como sempre. Bem, eu tô acostumado com isso, fazer o quê...?

Vesti a minha roupa e calcei as botas. O dia prometia um treinamento muito bom. Até combinei com Gohan pra treinar comigo, depois da aula dele... Vai ser até bom pra ele... Ele anda meio enferrujado depois que enfrentamos o Majin Boo.

Caramba... Isso já faz dois anos...

Oh-oh... Meu estômago rugiu outra vez... É melhor eu ir tomar meu café logo... Eu tô morrendo de fome...!

*

- Bom dia Gohan! Bom dia Goten!

- Bom dia papai! – os dois responderam juntos.

- Bom dia Chi Chi!

- Bom dia Goku! – ela respondeu bem-humorada.

Engraçado, ela está mais bem-humorada do que o normal... Por que será?

Nisso, o relógio de Gohan tocou.

- Pode falar Videl!

_- Ah, Gohan, me desculpa por interromper seu café da manhã assim, mas... Uma gangue de vândalos tá depredando a praça principal daqui da cidade e eu preciso da sua ajuda pra prender esses caras!_

- E o que aconteceu com a polícia?

_- Os policiais têm medo deles porque são muito fortes. É difícil derrotar eles, porque esses caras são lutadores. E pra você, derrotar essa turma vai ser moleza... Aí depois disso vamos pra aula!_

- Tá legal, já tô terminando aqui! Me dá uns dez minutos?

_- Tudo bem, Gohan... Te vejo aqui em dez minutos, viu, "Grande Sayaman"! Até lá!_

- Até! – ele disse e desligou. Gohan voltou a comer, e dessa vez, bem rápido. Já fazia dois anos que ele era o Grande Sayaman. E ele gostava disso.

- O que a Videl queria? – perguntei.

- Ufma afudinha fom unf fândalof lá de Fatan Fitfy! – ele obviamente tava de boca cheia.

- Hã?! – eu e Goten perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- O Gohan disse: "Uma ajudinha com uns vândalos lá de Satan City!" – Chi Chi traduziu.

Nossa, como ela entende o que a gente diz de boca cheia? Gohan engoliu tudo o que comia e disse:

- Foi isso mesmo. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tchau!

Nisso, ele apertou o botão do relógio e fez aparecer aquela fantasia dele. Depois ele saiu voando. Goten terminou de comer e foi se aprontar. Chi Chi tinha combinado com a Bulma que eu o levaria para a casa dela e que ele ficaria por lá o resto do dia. Enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar, a Chi Chi me perguntou:

- Goku, você sabe que dia é hoje?

- Sim, hoje é quinta-feira. – respondi.

- Eu não quero saber o dia da semana...

- Ah, sim, é mesmo... Hoje é... Sete de maio, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas disso eu já sei.

- Então, por que a pergunta?

- Sete de maio não te lembra alguma coisa? – ela insistiu.

Nossa, a cara dela acabou mudando. Ficou mais séria. O que o dia sete de maio tinha de tão especial? Tive a sensação de que tinha algo especial nessa data... Mas quem disse que eu conseguia me lembrar? De séria, Chi Chi passou a ficar aflita. Tentei forçar um pouco a memória e aí respondi:

- Ah, sim... O primeiro torneio de artes marciais que participei, não é?

- Não, Goku. Não faz tanto tempo assim...

"O que será então?", pensei. Minha memória para datas nunca foi lá essas coisas...

- Não foi nenhum torneio, Goku. – ela disse.

Eu me concentrei. O que seria tão especial num sete de maio? Droga, eu só me lembrava dos torneios! Chi Chi agora estava impaciente:

- Ai, Goku... Não acredito que você esqueceu uma data tão importante pra nós dois...

- Ah! – eu me lembrei. – É o aniversário do Gohan!

Ela deu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Passou perto. O aniversário do Gohan é dia 25. E o que comemoramos hoje?

Puxa, como é difícil lembrar uma data! Ela sabe como me botar contra a parede... Pensei mais um pouco, puxei pela memória e, por fim, falei (rezando pra acertar):

- É claro!!! – acabei me levantando da cadeira. – É o aniversário do Goten!!! Como poderia me esquecer???

Eu já estava comemorando, pensava que tinha acertado. Mas cometi um baita engano. Só me caiu a ficha quando vi que ela havia ficado muito, MUITO furiosa...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!

- Eu... Errei...? – eu ainda tinha que perguntar...?

- É CLARO QUE ERROU! COMO VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ!!!

- Como sempre faço?

- SIM, SON GOKU!

Pelo jeito sim, senão ela não falaria meu nome completo... E eu sabia que se ela falasse meu nome e o meu sobrenome, só podia ser quando ficava furiosa comigo. E, naquele exato momento, estava me fuzilando com aqueles olhos negros.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – ela prosseguiu. – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ É CAPAZ DE ESQUECER UMA DATA TÃO IMPORTANTE NAS NOSSAS VIDAS! COMO PÔDE...? COMO PÔDE ESQUECER O NOSSO ANIVERSÁRIO DE CASAMENTO...?

Foi aí que caiu a minha ficha mesmo. Como é que não me lembrei justamente do nosso aniversário de casamento? Realmente vacilei.

Ela deixou a cabeça pender, parecia que se sentia derrotada. Com a voz embargada e triste, me disse:

- Eu devia saber... Você nunca se lembra do aniversário do nosso casamento... Parece que isso não é tão importante pra você...

Ela passou as mãos nos olhos. Percebi que tentava enxugar as lágrimas que começavam a aparecer. Nunca a vi tão decepcionada antes... Tentei consertar:

- Chi Chi... Por favor, me desculpa... Eu...

- Deixa pra lá... Parece que o nosso casamento nunca teve importância pra você... E durante esses vinte anos eu me iludi e achei o contrário... Eu achei que você me amava...

- Chi Chi, eu...

- Por favor, Goku... Me deixa sozinha agora...

Chi Chi subiu para o quarto. Bem que eu tive vontade de ir atrás dela pra pedir desculpas e outras coisas... Mas pensei melhor e mudei de ideia. Se eu fosse lá, poderia apenas piorar as coisas. E não gosto de ver a Chi Chi sofrer por minha causa. Além disso, ela precisava se acalmar.


	2. Conversa com a Bulma

_**Conversa com a Bulma**_

Não preciso dizer o quanto fiquei chateado com tudo aquilo. E acabei ficando ainda mais chateado comigo mesmo. Penso que ela está certa. Será que eu amo a Chi Chi? Com certeza sim. Mas acho que não andei dando a importância que devia para esse tempo de casado. A data do aniversário de casamento foi a gota d'água pra ela. É... Acabei ferindo ela sem querer...

Dei um suspiro. Definitivamente, minha memória é péssima para lembrar datas...

Nesse momento, Goten apareceu:

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Ela subiu para o quarto.

- Ah, tá... Vamos?

- Vamos!

Ufa! Que bom que o Goten não desconfiou de nada! Fiz o teletransporte e deixei ele na casa de Bulma. Quando eu já levava os dedos para a testa pra me teletransportar de volta, ela me deteve:

- Espera aí, Goku!

- O que foi, Bulma?

- Que cara é essa?

- Como assim?

- Você está sério demais... O que aconteceu, hein?

- Nada de mais... – eu despistei, ou pelo menos tentei despistar...

- Eu te conheço muito bem, Goku. Eu te conheço bem o bastante para adivinhar que você tem, sim, algum problema!

- Ah, que é isso, Bulma? Não é nada pra se preocupar!

- E você acha que consegue disfarçar...?

Realmente eu não conseguia disfarçar. Muito menos pra Bulma; ela me conhece desde meus onze anos de idade... E ela sempre disse que me considerava como um irmão...

- A Chi Chi brigou com você? Bem... Ao que parece, sim... Pelo menos, é o que a minha intuição está me dizendo...

Essa tal intuição das mulheres às vezes me assusta...

- É, Bulma, você tem razão... – eu disse meio sem graça. – A Chi Chi brigou comigo... E acho que foi por uma boa razão...

- E ela brigou com você por quê?

- Bom... É que... Foi porque... Porque esqueci que hoje era o aniversário do nosso casamento...! Bem... Depois de ficar brava comigo, ela ficou muito triste, porque eu nunca me lembrava dessa data.

- Às vezes eu acho que ela é muito exagerada, Goku. Ora, não me leve a mal, mas eu acho que isso não é motivo para tanto... Bem... O Vegeta faz a mesma coisa, mas eu não fico assim. Parece que os saiyajins não ficam presos a datas assim... Talvez porque eles não vivessem por muito tempo, por conta das lutas, onde podiam morrer a qualquer momento, e aí não se apegavam muito uns aos outros...

- Pode até ser, Bulma... Mas eu sou o saiyajin menos saiyajin que existe, e isso não muda o fato de que ela está muito decepcionada comigo... Agora ela acha que eu não a amo e que pra mim esses vinte anos de casamento nunca tiveram importância...

Bulma ficou pensativa. Enquanto isso, eu pude sentir um ki. Era o Vegeta, que saía da sala de gravidade dele. Depois, o ki sumiu. Será que ele estava espiando? Não... Tá certo que ele é um pouco ciumento, mas não desconfiaria assim da própria esposa.

- Goku, eu tenho duas perguntas pra te fazer...

- Duas perguntas?

- Sim. A primeira é: Você acha que esses vinte anos de casamento foram importantes para sua vida?

Não pensei duas vezes e respondi:

- Sim... Eu acho que foi muito importante...

- Hmmm... Certo... Então, lá vai a segunda pergunta: Você realmente ama a Chi Chi?

Que pergunta... _É claro _que amo a Chi Chi! Mas, antes que eu dissesse isso a Bulma, ela me falou:

- Pensa bem... Você se casou sem conhecer a Chi Chi direito, e ainda por cima, foi por acidente...

É... Tenho que reconhecer que foi por acidente. Bom, eu fiz uma promessa sem saber o que era. Achei que "tomar por esposa" tinha alguma coisa a ver com comida.

Caramba, que inocência a minha...!

Mas, como promessa é dívida, cumpri a minha palavra e me casei com a Chi Chi. Demorou bastante pra me acostumar com essa situação de casado, mas ela teve muita paciência pra me fazer entender isso. E, enquanto eu aprendia a cumprir o meu papel de marido, surgia o meu amor por ela...

Tudo isso, em meio a um complicado começo.

Naquela época, casamos com apenas dezoito anos, depois de derrotar o Piccolo. Além de não conhecer a Chi Chi direito, sabia muito pouco – pra não dizer nada – sobre vida a dois e, pra completar, eu ainda era muito tímido. Tanto é que só depois de um mês de casados é que a gente se beijou...

Ela me amava, e eu comecei a corresponder. E isso vai até hoje, apesar das brigas. Ela é exagerada – eu sei – mas sempre gostei dela, sempre procurei protegê-la, sempre me dispus a ouvi-la... Mas, mesmo assim, agora acho que fico a desejar...

"_Você realmente ama a Chi Chi?"_, era a pergunta de Bulma, que veio à minha mente de novo. Aí respondi:

- Bulma, eu realmente amo a Chi Chi... Eu acho que ela é especial, mas...

- Mas...? – Bulma perguntou.

- Mas... – eu cocei a cabeça, pensativo. – Mas eu não sei se ela vai me perdoar por essa última mancada que eu dei. Além disso, percebi que ando meio relaxado nessa parte...

Bulma deu um sorriso:

- Conheço a Chi Chi... Se ela já perdoou você por outras trapalhadas, aposto que ela vai te perdoar por essa também... Estou começando a ter uma ideia... Você disse que hoje é o aniversário de casamento de vocês, não é?

Balancei a cabeça, sinalizando que sim. Mas qual é a ideia da Bulma?

- Por que você não faz alguma coisa especial pra ela? Já que a Chi Chi é especial pra você...

- BULMA! VOCÊ É MESMO UM GÊNIO!!!

A Bulma é mesmo um gênio! Não me contive e comecei a pular de alegria. Comecei a girar com ela e a joguei para o alto. Alto até demais... Devo ter mandado ela lá pra estratosfera. Nesse momento, Vegeta apareceu.

- Kakarotto – ele disse. – Cadê a Bulma?

Assim que ele terminou a pergunta, ela caiu bem nos braços dele. Depois disso, eu agradeci pela ideia e me teletransportei até onde Gohan estava à minha espera.


	3. Botando um plano em prática

_**Botando um plano em prática**_

Começamos o nosso treino, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Num momento de distração, Gohan me pegou de surpresa e acertou um chute bem no meu rosto. Fui parar longe com essa pancada.

- Papai! Você está bem?!

Ai... Essa foi forte mesmo...

- Tô... Tô sim... – disse passando a mão onde tomei o golpe. – Só fiquei meio distraído... Ui...!

- Você tá distraído desse jeito desde o começo, papai... – ele disse meio sem graça e com um olhar reprovador. – É alguma coisa a ver com a mamãe?

Resolvemos nos sentar na grama naquela hora.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei.

- Eu vi a mamãe e ela perguntou por você. Parecia bem chateada.

Contei pra ele toda a história e também falei que tinha um plano para resolver isso.

- E qual é o seu plano, papai?

- O que acha se eu levar a sua mãe para um restaurante? Será que ela vai gostar?

- Não é má ideia... Poderia ser até naquele restaurante que eu e a Videl fomos!

- Aquele restaurante é mesmo muito bom! – alguém acabava de chegar.

- Videl? – Gohan perguntou.

- Olá, Gohan! Olá, Sr. Goku! Desculpem a curiosidade, mas, do que vocês falavam?

- Ah... O papai tava pensando em levar a mamãe para um restaurante, e eu falei daquele que a gente foi...

- Mas lá deve ser muito caro... – eu disse.

- Ah, é... – Gohan disse. – Temos que pensar em outro lugar pra comemorar o aniversário de casamento de vocês...

- Aniversário de casamento? – Videl perguntou.

- Uhum...! – eu e Gohan afirmamos.

- Uma surpresa para a Sra. Chi Chi?

- Uhum...!

- Deixa por minha conta! Eu pago! Puxa, acho que sua mãe vai adorar... E ela estava tão chateada hoje...

- Como é que você sabe? – Gohan perguntou.

- Eu passei lá na sua casa!

Enquanto isso, eu já começava a bolar o restante do plano. Tive sorte em conseguir o restaurante, agora vinha a outra parte.

Vou ter que pedir ajuda pra Bulma...

*

- Não me leve a mal, amigão, mas... Você anda meio fora de moda...

- Por quê? – perguntei ao Yamcha.

- Porque acho que você precisa mudar um pouco o visual...

Tomei um susto. Será que vou ter que mudar o meu cabelo também?

- Relaxa, Goku. É só arranjar uma roupa nova e você vai arrasar o coração da Chi Chi... Vai por mim, uma boa roupa ajuda!

- Tá legal... Você é quem entende do assunto...

Assim, nós fomos a um shopping e lá nos encontramos com Gohan. Yamcha iria me ajudar a escolher a roupa, porque ele entendia disso. Se bem que era ele que dava conselhos para o Kulilin de como arranjar uma namorada. E ele sempre estava bem vestido e, de vez em quando, com uma namorada diferente.

E pensar que, no passado, ele não podia ver uma mulher... Ele ficava literalmente paralisado...

Escolhi uma montanha de roupas e fui ao provador. Provei várias roupas, de todos os tipos. Depois de tantos "nãos" de Gohan e Yamcha, consegui.

- Papai, eu acho que a mamãe vai gostar!

- Goku, essa roupa ficou ótima!

A roupa em questão era uma camisa vermelha, calça e paletó cor de grafite e sapatos pretos. Olhei para o espelho e gostei do resultado. Realmente eu parecia elegante.

Espero que a Chi Chi ache o mesmo...

Por falar nela, espero que ela ainda não desconfie do meu plano. Pedi pra Bulma me ajudar nessa parte, porque a minha intenção é fazer uma surpresa. Eu gostaria que, só dessa vez, não pusesse tudo a perder com mais alguma trapalhada minha.

"_Deixa a Chi Chi comigo, Goku."_, Bulma me disse quando falei do meu plano. _"Já sei o que fazer com ela."_

Foi o bastante pra me deixar mais tranquilo. É, até agora o plano está dando certo.

*

Oito da noite. Esse foi o horário combinado, e cheguei ao restaurante quinze minutos antes. Quando faltavam cinco minutos, já comecei a ficar ansioso. Será que ela vem? Será que não? Escutei uma nave pousar e senti três kis, dois bem baixos e um bastante alto. Reconheci Chi Chi e Bulma – que, por incrível que pareça, conseguiu arrastar Vegeta junto com ela...

Quando eu a vi... Meu coração logo disparou... Fiquei muito, muito surpreso com o que vi. Chi Chi estava... Estava simplesmente... Linda! Só senti o meu queixo cair. Depois, engoli seco.

- Bulma... – ela disse. – Se essa era a surpresa... Eu...

Aiaiai... Será que ela sairia correndo? Eu estava com medo de que ela ainda estivesse muito magoada comigo...

- Eu simplesmente adorei! – ela continuou, com os olhos brilhando. – Goku, você está MARAVILHOSO!!!

Senti meu rosto queimar, sentia que tinha ficado vermelho. Ela começou a rir, tinha achado engraçado o jeito que fiquei.

Comecei a observá-la melhor. Ela estava de vestido roxo, que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Usava sapatos de salto alto e os cabelos soltos, que iam até o meio das costas. Ela estava espetacular.

Depois de alguns segundos em transe, consegui falar (ou melhor, gaguejar):

- Chi Chi... Eu... Eu...

Parei. Respirei fundo e retomei:

- Eu quero te pedir pra me perdoar... Por ter te deixado tão triste hoje de manhã... Por favor, me desculpe por ter esquecido o nosso aniversário...

- Ai, Goku... – ela me abraçou. – Eu te perdoo sim... Principalmente porque fui tão egoísta...

- Chi Chi... Não precisa chorar... Não quero que estrague a sua maquiagem, ela te deixou muito mais bonita...

- Argh! – ouvi Vegeta dizer. – Quanta melação! Assim minha glicose vai lá pra cima!

Vi a Bulma dar um cutucão nele e dizer:

- Cala a boca, Vegeta... Vamos deixá-los a sós...

- Ô sentimentalismo ridículo!

- Escuta aqui, Vegeta... Se der outro resmungo desses, vai dormir no sofá durante um mês!

-...


	4. Depois do escargot, uma escapada

_**Depois do escargot, uma escapada**_

O jantar corria bem, apesar do meu nervosismo. Eu tinha planejado fazer uma declaração para a Chi Chi, mas – pode acreditar – eu não conseguia ter coragem pra isso.

Nisso, chegou o prato principal. Como é o nome? Isca... Esca... _"Escargot"!_ É isso! Vi a Chi Chi comer e resolvi fazer o mesmo. Mas, quando enfiei aquela comida na boca...

"Eca! Que nojento!", pensei.

Foi quando senti que aquelas coisas atravessadas na minha garganta eram lesmas. Tinha sido a coisa mais difícil de se engolir, não consegui evitar uma careta. Tive que dar uns soquinhos no peito pra fazer tudo descer. Na mesa ao longe, até vi Vegeta fazer aquela mesma cara que ele fez quando vimos as lombrigas dentro do estômago de Majin Boo. Assim que consegui engolir aquilo, virei um copo d'água num gole só.

Jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais comeria um treco daqueles...

Vi o garçom passar por perto e o chamei. Aí pedi:

- Ehh... Bem... Vocês não têm aí um sushi, ou até mesmo um lamen?

- Sim, temos. Qual o senhor vai querer?

- Bom... Por favor, traz pra mim umas dez tigelas de lamen...

- D-Dez tigelas?! Você está esperando mais pessoas?

- Não – eu respondi. – São pra mim, mesmo...

- T-Tá bom... Logo traremos seu pedido...

*

- O que aconteceu, Goku? – Chi Chi perguntou. – Por que está tão calado? Não vai dizer que é por causa daquele _"escargot"_... – acrescentou aos risos.

A verdade é que eu travei na hora de dizer alguma coisa no restaurante – e aquelas lesmas também não ajudaram, só atrapalharam. E, agora, enquanto dirigia o carro pela estrada que saía da cidade, pensava apenas em _que_ dizer a ela e _como_.

Nunca fui muito bom nisso...

Encostei o carro e saí. Em seguida, abri a outra porta e ela também saiu – mesmo que um pouco desconfiada. Transformei o carro em cápsula e guardei no bolso.

- Goku, o que você pretende fazer?

- Vamos voar pra casa... Ir de carro demora muito... – eu respondi meio sem jeito.

- Vai chamar a nuvem voadora?

- Não... Pensei em voar com você no colo...

Eu a peguei nos meus braços, e nisso ela se segurou no meu pescoço. Sinceramente, eu não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas minha cabeça ia a mil, tentando planejar os próximos passos. Voava, mas sem muita velocidade, apenas o suficiente para ser bem mais rápido do que um carro. Enquanto Chi Chi admirava a paisagem lá de baixo – iluminada pela lua e pelas luzes das cidades – eu a admirava e sentia seu perfume me invadir.

Desci em um morro, de onde dava para se ver a nossa casa ao longe.

- Por que a gente está aqui? – ela perguntou.

Bom... Eu não podia mais enrolar...

- Chi Chi... Este lugar não te lembra nada?

Ela ficou ruborizada e depois me encarou. Em seguida sorriu.

- Se for o que eu estiver pensando... Você fala... Do nosso primeiro beijo...?

Mais uma vez, senti que meu rosto queimava. Aposto que fiquei vermelho feito um tomate. Dei um risinho nervoso. Puxa... Quase quarenta anos de idade, vinte anos de casado, dois filhos... E eu continuo tão tímido como um garoto? Lidar com sentimentos, definitivamente, não é fácil...

Mas vale a pena.

- Goku, até agora você me deu uma bela noite. Obrigada. Mesmo tendo brigado com você... Bem, você não desanimou e quis me ver feliz... Agora sei que você, mesmo com os defeitos que tem, é perfeito para mim. Você não precisa me dizer nada, o que você faz já diz praticamente tudo.

Agora eu ia falar... Eu _precisava_ falar, embora ela me dissesse o contrário. Alguma coisa no meu peito – mais precisamente, lá no meu coração – me mandava tomar coragem pra isso.

Se eu tenho coragem de enfrentar um inimigo mais forte do que eu, por que não teria coragem pra dizer a Chi Chi o que sinto por ela?

Respirei fundo. "Agora vai!", pensei.

- Chi Chi... Bem, você sabe que não sou muito bom em falar coisas desse tipo, mas... Eu precisava dizer que você é muito importante pra mim, e... E... E...

"Ah, não!", pensei. "Travei de novo! Vamos, Son Goku! Coragem!"

- Às vezes – consegui retomar – pode parecer que não me importo com o nosso casamento, mas é que não consigo demonstrar direito isso... E tenho uma memória horrível pra guardar uma data... Mas, mesmo assim, sempre... Sempre amei você e nunca deixei de fazer isso!

Pausei aliviado. Olhei para os olhos dela e disse:

- Chi Chi, muito obrigado. Obrigado por ser minha esposa, por me dar dois filhos extraordinários... E, principalmente... Obrigado por me ensinar sobre o que é amar e o que é ter uma família... Pra mim, você é maravilhosa, e é por isso que eu te amo...

Chi Chi ficou surpresa com tudo o que eu disse. Confesso que até eu fiquei surpreso...

Mas é a verdade...

Não é qualquer uma que suportaria o que ela suportou de dor ao colocar o Gohan no mundo – e provavelmente passou pela mesma coisa com o Goten. Quando estive doente, ela ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado. E, quando fiquei ausente por sete anos, ela criou, sozinha, os dois garotos. É a mulher mais forte que conheço, e eu a amo. Sempre aprendi, aprendo e vou aprender muita coisa com ela.

Aquela promessa – que eu nem sabia o que era – mudou a minha vida... Com certeza pra melhor.

Eu estava mais aliviado, mas ainda me faltava uma coisa... Cheguei mais perto dela e, de repente, ela veio pra cima de mim com um soco, mas me esquivei facilmente.

- Chi Chi, o que você tá fazendo?

Ela não respondeu e me atacou com um chute, que eu bloqueei. Nisso, ela começou a rir. Aí, eu entendi.

- Ah... Então é isso, não é? – eu também disse aos risos.

Começamos a lutar. Ela atacava, eu defendia. Depois, invertemos. Eu atacava – com o mínimo de força que eu podia – e ela defendia. Quando ela baixou a guarda, eu a agarrei.

- Ahá! Te peguei! – falei.

Olhamos um para o outro. Nem parecia que a gente tinha quase quarenta anos de idade e vinte anos de casamento. Tive a sensação de que tínhamos voltado aos dezoito e que estávamos casados há apenas um mês.

- Goku... Você me ama?

- Ah... Eu tenho que responder...?

- Uhum...

- Sério?

- Uhum...

- Tá bom...

Abracei Chi Chi pela cintura, bem junto a mim. Ela se agarrou ao meu pescoço e ficamos ainda mais próximos. Mas uma vez, o perfume dela me invadia. Aqueles olhos escuros me deixaram em transe.

E aí eu não resisti e a beijei. Senti a doçura dos lábios dela nos meus, enquanto respirava seu perfume e sentia o calor do corpo dela no meu. O meu coração batia forte, e senti que o dela também batia do mesmo jeito. Tudo praticamente igual ao dia do primeiro beijo. A diferença foi que a gente agora se amava mais do que no começo. Nessa parte, o tempo só fez bem.

Quando acabamos de beijar...

- Goku...

- Hm...?

- Por que você não se transforma?

- Fala do Super Saiyajin?

- Sim.

- Mas você sempre disse que pareço um delinquente e...

- Esquece isso agora. – ela disse, após pôr um dos dedos em minha boca. – É que faz tempo que você não faz isso...

Realmente fazia tempo. A última vez que a gente se beijou quando eu estava transformado foi na véspera do torneio de Cell. Hehe... Acabou indo muito além do beijo e, meses depois, nasceu o Goten...

Mal me transformei, ela se atirou para me beijar. Percebi que ela ficou arrepiada e senti que o coração dela estava a mil. O meu coração também acelerou e apenas me deixei levar pelo momento outra vez.

- Goku... – ela sussurrou.

- Hm...?

- Obrigada... Eu te amo...

- Eu, também... – sussurrei no mesmo tom.


	5. By my side

**_Nota da autora (1): Uhuuu!!! Último capítulo e já estou sentindo saudades..._**

**_Bem... Ele vai ser mais longo que os outros, porque me deu uma vontade de fazer algo diferente, aí empolguei..._**

**_Agradeço a todos que acompanharam esta fic até agora, e espero que gostem deste capítulo!_**

**_No mais, vamos deixar nosso querido herói Son Goku terminar de contar a história... Divirtam-se!_**

_**By my side**_

Fomos pra casa. Quando eu abri a porta...

- SURPRESA!!!

A sala estava decorada e tinha um bolo na mesa. Estava o Kulilin, a Nº 18, o Mestre Kame, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta (só pela cara de mau humor... Pelo jeito, foi arrastado de novo...), Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl e o rei Cutelo. Puxa, nem tinha prestado atenção na movimentação de kis enquanto eu vinha...

- Chi Chi – disse o Mestre Kame. – Vem cá... Quero te dar um abraço...

Eu sabia que esse "abraço" tinha segundas intenções. Ele nunca muda... Já ia enfiando a cara entre os seios dela, mas não me preocupei... Como sempre, ela acertou um baita soco nele. Às vezes, me dá pena de ver o mestre apanhar desse jeito...

- VELHO PERVERTIDO!!! – ela berrou.

- Ele não tem jeito mesmo... – Kulilin disse.

- E mais uma vez o velho safado apanha da bruxa... – Vegeta falou.

A Chi Chi se sentiu ofendida.

- BRUXA, EU?!

- Sim, você. – Vegeta disse sem se abalar. – Existe outra por aqui?

- Se eu sou uma bruxa, você não passa de um delinquente!

Nisso, eles se encaravam. Eu já podia ver faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois...

- Vamos lá, pessoal! – Gohan disse. – Papai, mamãe... Que tal ir pro bolo?

O bolo foi feito pela mãe da Bulma – que, diga-se de passagem, cozinha muito bem! Parecia muito delicioso, e tinha vinte velinhas sobre ele.

- Façam um pedido e soprem! – Yamcha disse.

Sopramos as velinhas, mas... O bolo saiu voando e acertou a cara de todo mundo... Bom, quase todo mundo, porque eu e a Chi Chi não levamos, né?

- Acho que você soprou um pouco forte, Goku... – disse Kulilin.

- Eh... Desculpa... Foi mau... – respondi sem jeito e coçando a nuca.

- É... A vovó sabe como fazer um bolo, não é, Goten?

- Tem razão, Trunks!

- KAKAROTTO, VOCÊ É MESMO UM IMBECIL! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ É INCAPAZ ATÉ DE CONTROLAR SEU KI??? – nem preciso dizer quem foi que disse isso...

- Goku, você não muda mesmo... – Bulma falou enquanto limpava o rosto.

Só me restou rir.

- Bom – Chi Chi disse. – já que uma parte do bolo saiu voando, vamos comer o que sobrou, não é?

Depois disso, comemos o que sobrou do bolo. Em seguida, Vegeta me puxou para um canto. Parecia bem intrigado.

- Kakarotto, me explica uma coisa... Até hoje não entendo o que você vê nessa sua mulher. Por que você está casado com essa louca?

- Como assim? – perguntei, ignorando a palavra "louca".

- Deixa de ser imbecil... Por que você atura ela por tanto tempo?

- Pela mesma razão que você está com a Bulma.

- Pela mesma razão?

- É claro... Vamos combinar que a Bulma também fica brava de vez em quando, e você não deixa de gostar dela por isso...

- É... Pode ser... – ele disse pensativo e de braços cruzados. – As mulheres terráqueas são realmente estranhas...

- E, cá entre nós... – eu o cutuquei. – Você ainda tem uma quedinha pela Bulma... Melhor... Você tem é um TOMBO por ela...

Vegeta ficou bem vermelho.

- POR QUE TEM QUE FALAR ISSO EM PÚBLICO???

- Ah, relaxa, Vegeta... Todo mundo já sabe disso, nem precisa falar... Basta ver...

Ele saiu e foi – bufando – se sentar no sofá. É... Ele não tem jeito mesmo... Adora manter aquela pose de durão... É o jeito dele...

- Ei! Que tal pôr uma música pra tocar? – Videl disse.

- Ah, tem razão, Videl! – Gohan concordou. – Vou botar o som pra tocar!

Ele colocou um CD no aparelho de som e começou a tocar uma música lenta.

- E aí, Videl? Vamos dançar?

- Vamos lá, Gohan!

Eles começaram a dançar abraçados, no ritmo da música. Tenho que admitir, eles formam um belo casal... Puxa, logo, logo, acho que vou virar sogro...

- Vamos lá, Vegeta! Vamos dançar um pouquinho...

- Nem pensar, Bulma! Tô fora!

Bulma ficou bem aborrecida. Puxa, como o Vegeta às vezes é chato... Custaria dançar só um pouquinho com ela...? Vai entender...

- Ei, Bulma – Yamcha disse. – Se o Vegeta não quer, pode dançar comigo.

- Obrigada, Yamcha. Você é um cavalheiro... – ela disse e depois mostrou a língua para o Vegeta. – Aprende como se faz!

Vegeta saiu do sofá no mesmo instante e entrou na frente do Yamcha.

- Cai fora, verme! Eu é que vou dançar com ela!

Tá legal... Por essa ninguém esperava... Mas me fez lembrar aquela vez que prometi ao Dai-Kaiohshin de quinze gerações uma foto da Bulma, e ele ficou mordido de ciúmes.

Os outros ficaram muito surpresos...

A música já tocava e aí a Chi Chi me chamou.

- Vamos?

- Hã? Claro... – eu respondi.

Começamos a dançar, mas, como era música lenta, ficamos mais juntos. Caramba, eu acho que até conseguir dançar direito dei uns vinte pisões no pé dela... Depois que peguei o jeito, foi só seguir a música. Então eu fechei meus olhos e fiquei apenas sentindo o perfume dela.

_**In the dark of night  
Those small hours  
Uncertain and anxious  
I need to call you**_

_**Na escuridão da noite  
Aquelas pequenas horas  
Incerto e ansioso  
Eu preciso te telefonar**_

Acabei começando a prestar atenção na letra da música seguinte. De alguma forma, me fez lembrar o tempo que passei lá no outro mundo. E não foi pouco, foram longos sete anos... Depois de morrer na explosão de Cell, tomei uma decisão que – confesso – foi bem difícil. Eu achava que, se estivesse vivo, só causaria mais problemas.

Foram sete anos, mas pra mim esse tempo pareceu uma eternidade. Certo, eu estava rodeado de novos amigos, mas, quando se deixa pessoas queridas na Terra, não é a mesma coisa. Muitas vezes eu me sentia solitário, principalmente quando anoitecia lá no planeta do Grande Senhor Kaioh.

Isso só me fez perceber o quanto eu podia estar errado na minha decisão. Queria ficar mais forte, queria que minha família e meus amigos ficassem livres de problemas que teriam a ver comigo – esse é um dos maiores problemas de ser o guerreiro mais forte do universo: Sempre atrair problemas...

_**Rooms full of strangers  
Some call me friend  
But I wish you were so close to me**_

_**Quartos cheios de estranhos  
Alguns me chamam de amigo  
Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse bem perto de mim**_

Estar rodeado de amigos lá no outro mundo não era a mesma coisa... Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos daqui, sentia falta da minha família e, principalmente, sentia falta dela... Naquelas horas em que me batia a solidão, sempre queria que a Chi Chi estivesse bem perto de mim...

_**In the dark of night  
Those small hours  
I drift away  
When I'm with you**_

_**In the dark of night**_

_**Na escuridão da noite  
Aquelas pequenas horas  
Eu me perco  
Quando estou com você**_

_**Na escuridão da noite**_

Agora, que estou aqui, eu pude tentar compensar isso. E, toda vez que estou junto com ela, eu me perco, na verdade, perco a noção do tempo. É como se eu estivesse em outro lugar. Em outro universo, talvez.

**_By my side,  
In the dark of night  
By my side,  
I wish you were  
I wish you were_**

**_Ao meu lado  
Na escuridão da noite  
Ao meu lado  
Eu gostaria que você estivesse  
Eu gostaria que você estivesse_**

Lá no outro mundo, eu sempre desejava estar do lado dela. Foi assim durante sete anos. E já faz dois anos que eu voltei. Mas eu acho que dois anos aqui ainda não compensam a minha longa ausência.

_**Here comes the clown  
His face is a wall  
No window  
No air at all**_

_**Lá vem o palhaço  
O rosto dele é uma parede  
Sem janela  
Sem ar algum**_

Eu a abracei mais forte, claro, com cuidado pra não machucar. Quando eu voltei depois da gente vencer o Majin Boo, e cheguei em casa, comecei a me sentir um palhaço. Alguma coisa, tipo peso na consciência.

Nunca fui perfeito, embora o pessoal sempre achasse o contrário... Tenho meus defeitos, até confesso isso...

_**In the dark of night  
Those faces they haunt me  
But I wish you were  
So close to me**_

_**In the dark of night**_

_**Na escuridão da noite  
Aqueles rostos me assombram  
Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse  
Bem perto de mim**_

_**Na escuridão da noite**_

Tenho meus medos, não só da Chi Chi quando se enfurece ou de uma injeção, mas tenho medo de que aconteça alguma coisa à minha família, aos meus amigos, até mesmo à Terra.

Ás vezes eu sonho com os rostos daqueles que eu derrotei. Aparecendo com desejo de vingança e usando as pessoas que são queridas para mim só pra me intimidar e chantagear. Acordo assustado, mas sempre tomo cuidado pra não demonstrar isso a ninguém.

Sempre pensei que, se eu demonstrasse preocupação, contagiaria quem estivesse à minha volta. Nunca gostei de atrapalhar as esperanças de ninguém.

Mas aprendi que preciso me abrir com alguém. Demorei a aprender isso, mas aprendi. Estar casado – Bulma me disse uma vez – é ter cumplicidade com a pessoa amada e confiar nessa pessoa. Nessa pessoa que sempre está ao meu lado.

_**By my side  
In the dark of night  
by my side  
I wish you were  
I wish you were**_

_**Ao meu lado  
Na escuridão da noite  
Ao meu lado  
Eu gostaria que você estivesse  
Eu gostaria que você estivesse**_

Agora que ela está ao meu lado – e eu, ao lado dela – preciso melhorar. E quero isso. Quero ser um marido melhor para a Chi Chi. Não quero deixar a desejar, muito pelo contrário. Simplesmente quero amá-la cada vez mais.

_**In the dark of night  
Those faces they haunt me  
I wish you were**_

_**so close to me**_

_**Yes I wish you were  
By my side**_

_**Na escuridão da noite  
Aqueles rostos me assombram  
Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse  
Bem perto de mim**_

_**Sim, eu gostaria que você estivesse**_

_**Ao meu lado**_

Sei que a qualquer hora posso contar com ela, até mesmo quando tiver algum pesadelo. Não só quero que ela esteja ao meu lado, mas eu sei que ela sempre está. Não importa o momento.

Olhei no fundo dos olhos dela e mais uma vez eu a beijei. Mas, dessa vez, foi bem mais longo o beijo. Tive a sensação de estar em outro lugar, onde o tempo corria de outra forma. E esse beijo deixou a gente sem ar. Assim que terminamos, tivemos que recuperar o fôlego.

- Eca...! – Goten protestou. – Que nojento...!

- Nossa, Goten... – Trunks disse também com cara de nojo. – Seus pais são ainda piores que os meus!

Vegeta ignorou o comentário de Trunks e disse:

- Kakarotto, você e os terráqueos são melosos demais... Pra que tudo isso?

- Ué... – eu respondi. – É assim que se demonstra o quanto os maridos gostam das esposas...

- Pfff... Isso é bobagem...

- Tem certeza? Você não faz isso com a Bulma?

- Não em público! – ele respondeu bem vermelho.

- Ha, ha, ha... – Kulilin riu. – Se entregou, hein, Vegeta...!

- CALA A SUA BOCA, NANICO, OU TE MANDO PRO ESPAÇO!!!

*

A festa durou mais algum tempo, até que todos resolveram ir. Mas...

- Ué? – perguntei. – Até vocês dois?

O Gohan e o Goten também já estavam saindo. A Bulma respondeu:

- O Goten e o Gohan vão passar a noite lá em casa.

- Quer dizer que vamos ficar a sós? – Chi Chi perguntou.

- É claro! Já deve fazer um bom tempo que vocês dois não ficam assim, sozinhos em casa... Não é mesmo? – Bulma sorriu e deu uma piscadinha.

Nisso, eu vi que ela começou a ficar vermelha e senti que meu rosto queimava mais uma vez. Eu sentia que começava a ficar muito vermelho também. Deixei escapar uma risada meio nervosa...

- Mamãe... Papai... Espero que aproveitem... – Gohan disse.

- Concordo com o Gohan... – Videl falou. – Vocês dois formam um belo casal...

Assim, todos se foram, restando apenas nós dois.

- Parece que a Bulma armou isso tudo, não é?

- Pode ter certeza que sim, Chi Chi... Porque nem eu esperava por isso...

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela voltou a dizer:

- Olha, Goku... – ela começou a ficar vermelha de novo. – Acho que esta noite está sendo inesquecível...

- Eu também acho... – falei.

- O que acha da gente aproveitar que estamos a sós?

- É uma boa ideia... Eu acho...

- Ai, Goku... Eu adoro quando você fica assim, vermelho... Acho que você fica tão lindo...

- Ah, que é isso, Chi Chi... Assim você me deixa sem jeito e...

Nem me deixou terminar e me beijou. A partir dali, iríamos aproveitar aquele tempo a sós...

*

Ainda era madrugada quando eu acordei. Não, não foi por causa de nenhum pesadelo. Senti que a Chi Chi ainda estava abraçada comigo, do mesmo jeito que ficamos quando dormimos.

Passei a mão nos cabelos sedosos dela e ela se mexeu, sem acordar. Dei um sorriso e a beijei na testa. Em seguida eu sussurrei:

- Eu te amo, Chi Chi...

E, para minha surpresa, ela me respondeu:

- Eu também te amo, Goku... E muito... Nunca vou me esquecer deste dia...

- Nem eu... – respondi. – Pode acreditar...

_**Nota da autora (2): Música "By my side", do grupo INXS.**_

_**Gente, espero que tenham gostado deste final... Comentem à vontade! Este capítulo era pra ser mais romântico, mas eu não resisti e pus comédia no meio... Até que ficou legal, não é mesmo?**_

_**No mais, pessoal, só tenho a agradecer a todos que acompanharam e se divertiram com esta fanfic. Se eu citar nomes, posso estar sendo injusta, pois posso acabar não lembrando de todos... [Tenho o mesmo problema de esquecimento do Goku... (^_^)'] Mas, sintam-se lembrados...**_

_**Mais uma vez, obrigada! A gente se vê nas outras fanfics!**_

_**P.S.: Não deixem de acompanhar as "Crônicas de Son Gohan" e "Saiyajin no Ouji Tarble"... [Ô "merchan"... (-_-)' Não resisti... Hehehe...]**_

_**Valeu e até a próxima!!!**_

_**Vanessa BR**_


End file.
